Plans Ruined
by animechick101
Summary: Okay, first of all, this takes place in the Moon Kingdom. With that said, Makoto's father has her meet Sir Shiro Kanzaki, and Makoto is hoping for the worst so she won't ruin her important (secret) plans. Will she get her wish? (hmm..) Please R&R!!!


Plans Change…P1  
  
Okay, first of all, I would like to say I know practically nothing about their lives before they were reborn in Tokyo, so bare with me…  
  
I do NOT own Sailor Moon, or any anime for that matter. My lucky penny isn't that lucky. With that said, on with the show!  
  
  
  
"Makoto! Makoto, I need you now! Please come here!" Makoto's father yelled across the courtyard. Makoto sighed, grabbed her shoes, wiped some mud of her face, and attempted to tame her hair. Running through the small meadow in front of their palace, she tried to put on her shoes, and knew she was going to be in trouble because of the grass stains on her stockings.  
  
"Yes, dad?" She said slowly as she slowed her pace, straightened her skirt, and entered the large enclosed porch.  
  
"Get cleaned up. You are meeting with Sir Shiro Kanzaki II of Planet Jupiter in one hour. Please look more than half-way decent!" The middle- aged man leaned back into his throne, eyeing the frown on her face. "You know very well that fifteen is an age you will start courting. Besides, Sir Kanzaki is a very nice, rich man."  
  
"How old?"  
  
"Well, he will inherit his fortune, so,"  
  
"How old?"  
  
"Only twenty-two."  
  
Makoto sat down quickly, and missed the chair by about six inches.  
  
"Makoto, when will you learn to be graceful?" Makoto's father shook his head.  
  
"Probably never," she mumbled as she stood up and rubbed her behind. Looking behind her, she made sure that she lowered herself into the dark green chair studded with emeralds.  
  
"Remember, darling, you are not just Makoto, you are Lady Jupiter." The man smiled affectionately. Suddenly, his face turned sterner. "Go take a shower and return in one hour with a fresh dress."  
  
Slowly Makoto turned and walked to her chambers. Stripping all her mud-caked clothing, she stepped into a deep tub. Letting the water soak all over her, she hoped Sir Kanzaki would be horrible. She couldn't have any ties when she put her plan into action in two weeks.  
  
~**~  
  
The King of Planet Jupiter eyed his daughter critically. She chose one of his favorite dresses, with a low, but still modest, square neckline, and a long skirt that touched the floor and left a train of about six inches long. Her sleeves were extra long and flared widely at the end of the sleeve. The dress itself was a very light, almost tinted green (but a tinted dark green, not a lime color at all), with dark green trim on the ends of the sleeves and the neckline. Her face looked scrubbed, (and he chuckled to himself, for that wasn't very usual) but with a disappointed sigh, he realized that she still had a bit of mud on the left side of her forehead. Hopefully, Sir Kanzaki would not notice. Looking over, he saw Shiro staring into the eyes of his lovely daughter Makoto.  
  
~*Shiro, the morning before*~  
  
"SHIRO! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Shiro came racing down through the house.  
  
"Yes, father." Shiro's father looked rather pleased with himself. Seeing an unfolded parchment on the table beside his chair, Shiro hoped for the best.  
  
"I have arranged a meeting with…" Shiro held his breath, hoping it would be the beautiful Lady Venus, Minako. "Lady Jupiter." His father smiled even larger. "You will meet her tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Shiro had heard rumors that this Lady Jupiter was a stuck-up pig, stared at herself in the mirror all day, and was very large. Of course, he had never seen her before. Almost no one he knew had. His father told him over and over that they were just rumors told by peasants that were bored, and enjoyed telling such horrendous tells, and that all of the Ladies of the Planets where beautiful and wise. Shiro was yet to believe that.  
  
He had seen Lady Venus once before. She was very petite and delicate, with beautiful blond flowing hair and perfect cheeks and mouth. No, he had never met her, but dreamed of those beautiful eyes. Yet, she would be married to a Knight of Planet Venus, not one of Jupiter. It was his luck that he was Jupiterian.  
  
Seeing the scowl on his son's face, Sir Shiro Kanzaki, the first, told him sternly, "Lady Jupiter is a beautiful woman. I saw her once."  
  
Shiro, at once interested, asked, "What did she look like?"  
  
"Well, cute and chubby."  
  
"I TOLD you!"  
  
"Shiro, son, she was three days old." Shiro sat down disappointed. He was determined to hate this Lady Jupiter.  
  
~*Back to the Present*~  
  
Makoto walked slowly down the stairs, trying not to slip on her heels. Passing a mirror, she noticed she still had a small streak of mud on the left side of her forehead. Shrugging, she figured Sir Kanzaki would not notice. After all, she had been climbing a tree, one hour ago (it rained the night before). Reaching the bottom of the banister, she looked at the man in front of her. He had blondish-brown hair and clear blue eyes, and was surprisingly at least an inch taller than her in her two-inch heels. Smiling, she suddenly remembered her plan, and that she could have no ties at all part. Sir Kanzaki was looking around, almost if he was expecting someone else.  
  
"Good Afternoon…" Shiro decided to make conversation with this young woman, perhaps a Lady in Waiting, if the Lady Jupiter was determined to be late. Probably staring in a mirror, or something of the sort.  
  
"Lady Jupiter. Please call me Makoto." Makoto curtsied a little awkwardly, and was glad she could stand up straight and not be towering him. She saw Sir Kanzaki's mouth slowly open, and his eyes got bigger, but they quickly returned to their normal size, and he shut his mouth.  
  
"Sir Shiro Kanzaki II. If we're on a first name basis, please call me Shiro." He bowed politely.  
  
  
  
Do you want to know what the plan is?? Hmmmmm?? Should I continue this fic? If no one likes it, I won't. Please review! 


End file.
